Splatter Ninja
by The Dark Graven
Summary: What if Naruto didn't learn Kage Bushin, what if instead he found a certain mask and made a deal.   Yeah not very good description
1. Chapter 1: Deal with the Devil

Here it is the first chapter of Splatter Ninja (If you can think of a better name tell me), I have been a Splatterhouse fan since the day as a little kid that I found it covered in dust in my Uncles Attic and since then I have loved the gory little piece of gaming history that has been reborn as a walking giant of destruction and carnage.  
The game has inspired me to write this story so enjoy.

Also **Note: **The Rookie 9 are all 16 at when the graduate

Kinda did it in a similar fashion like my buddy Psudocode Samurai did with Shards (Great story by the way) anyway lets get the basic bull out of the way and start the story.

I don't own Splatterhouse or Naruto blah blah blah

Also warning my writing is a little rusty after so long in Bootcamp so bear with me until I get my groove back.

**The Pairing in undecided but it will be a two maybe three girl harem the choices are so vote for your favorite (Vote on my homepage)**

Anko

Hana

Kin

Hinata

Tayuya

Karui

Samui

Female Haku

Tenten

Temari

Mei

Fu (Demon Container if you don't know)

_"Damn kid your almost as bloodthirsty as me." Terror Mask Talk, Thinking  
_

"Shut up you bloodthirsty bastard." Normal person talking

**"I live again." Demon/ Possessed talk**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: A Deal with the Devil  
**

It had been almost to easy, for the Hokage tower it had been so poorly guarded he the class 'deadlast' had been able to get in and out in only a matter of minutes, true the Hokage had caught him but the old man had been beaten all to easy by his specialty Jutsu, the Infamous "Sexy" Jutsu his patented Anti-Pervert Jutsu.

All in all Naruto felt a small bit of pride in passing the exam Mizuki had told him about.

Now they had to let him be a Ninja. Naruto smiled and looked around at the forest around him. No one around and Mizuki sensei was not going to show up for a little while. Naruto let his curiosity get the better of him and opened the scroll. The fell of the old paper made him shiver slightly the paper itself seemed to hum with power possible from the vast and possible long forgotten knowledge it contained. Naruto looked at the first thing the scroll contained and frowned "Kage Bushin? Lame I hate clones."

Naruto skimmed through the scroll even further looking for something to learn, for something to give him an advantage over everyone else. The words in the scroll grew fainter and fainter as the paper seemed to age with the further he went.

Then something caught his eye among the faded black ink was bright red like fresh blood a vast seal decorated the spot he was staring at the kanji decorating it was not absorbed as he reached his hand out and touched the spot words like 'Death, Terror, Chaos all seemed to go over his head as one word stuck out... Blood the kanji for blood rested in the center of this seal then Naruto remembered a lesson from Iruka about seals.

_"Now pay attention class Seals are very complicated and difficult and very dangerous but the knowledge of seals allows use to be able to seal an entire house in a small scroll or turn a simple slip of paper into a bomb the basic way to activate a scroll is either through blood, chakra or a combination of both."_

Naruto looked at the seal and knew he had to find out what lay within the seal. Naruto lifted his thumb up to his mouth and bit down drawing blood, he placed his thumb on the seal and channeled chakra into the seal a bright flash illuminated the clearing blinding him cursing himself for being an idiot Naruto felt something cool and smooth resting in his hand he looked down to see...

* * *

Iruka raced through the clearing only one thing on his mind, finding Naruto. He had heard of the Hokage starting a search saying Naruto stole the Forbidden Scroll and he knew he had to get to him first to many people would use this as a chance to kill the bay and he knew it. Iruka moved quickly through the woods when something bright illuminated to area to his far left, Iruka knew one thing it had to be Naruto and more then likely he was in trouble.

"Naruto please be okay." he silently prayed to any god that no harm would come to the boy, sadly only one was listening.

* * *

Mizuki giggled to himself insanely, his plan was coming together. The Kyuubi brat had stolen the scroll just like he had been told, Mizuki was half surprised the brat had succeeded. He pushed that though aside and raced onto the meeting spot intent on killing Naruto and taking the scroll for his real master. He was almost drooling in anticipation of both killing the brat and receiving his reward for obtaining the scroll.

He was so happy he missed the bright flash directly beyond him, the poor fool.

* * *

It was a mask an almost disturbing mask, white as bleached bone possible made from the same substance. He looked into the eyes of the mask and he could swear it was staring right back almost daring him to put the mask on.

"Naruto!" Naruto jumped dropping the mask to the ground to see Iruka land in the clearing right in front of him. "What are you doing do you know how much trouble you can get into for stealing the scroll!" Naruto almost recoiled by the emotion behind his Sensei's words.

"But Iruka Sensei, Mizuki sensei said that this was a make up exam." he said afraid of what the truth might be.

Before Iruka could respond a large Fuma Shuriken flew past him nearly slicing his head from his shoulders only years of experience and muscle reflex saved the teacher from losing his head.

Iruka knew those shuriken "Mizuki what are you doing!"

Mizuki's laugh filled the clearing "What should have been done Iruka-teme I am finishing what the Yondami started."

Naruto looked on in fear and confusion he had been betrayed by his teacher one of the few people he trusted greatly.

_"It happens kid, don't worry about it."_

Naruto shook his head ignoring the strange voice that had crept into his head.

"Iruka Sensei what does he mean?" What did Mizuki mean by finishing what the Fourth Started, why would the Fourth want him dead.

Mizuki sneered at the boy "You don't know, well of course you don't no one would dare go against the Hokages orders."

Iruka glared at Mizuki "Don't you dare it was forbidden to be spoken of for his protection."

Mizuki ignored Iruka and continued "The Kyuubi didn't die, there is no true way to kill a demon so he was forced to seal it away into a child."

The realization made Naruto's blood run cold as the truth became clear.

Mizuki laughed madly as he saw the truth dawn on Naruto "Thats right brat you are the Kyuubi reborn, now DIE!" He hurled the shuriken at Naruto catching Iruka off guard.

Naruto didn't move accepting his fate as the blade impacted into his gut he heard only one thing.

_"You stupid idiot."_

Naruto impacted against a tree hard his consiousness fading for a moment before returning to see the fight between Iruka and Mizuki and it seemed like Iruka was failing.

Iruka leapt back from Mizuki blood dripping down a cut across his cheek. "Your wrong Naruto is not the demon he is just the container like a kunai is sealed inside a scroll. He is no more a demon then I am Hokage."

Mizuki laughed louder "But you will both be dead in minutes I must say Iruka your rusty if itd this easy for me."

Naruto looked on and felt something fill him something he had not very often experienced, rage pure unbridled rage. Rage about being used, rage about being blamed for everything, rage about being helpless to defend the few people he actually cared for. He tried to move but the pain of the shuriken stopped him.

_"I can help you kid."_

Naruto looked around for the source of the voice and his eyes fell on the mask resting just within arms reach the empty eyes staring deeply into his.

_"That punk lied to you, and he damn near killed you, and soon he is going to kill your teacher. Not much you can bargain with except for your soul and thats already mine."_

Naruto shook his head hoping it was nothing.

_"Who am I? Let's just say I'm God; your God...least, the only God that's listening right now. What do I want? Ah, same as any other God; a little faith...for without faith I am nothing...and without me you're **fucked**. I can help you; I can heal your wounds. I can take away your curse__, if you show me some faith...if you trust me, if you put me on..."_

Naruto's hand seemed to be moving on its own straining outwards until it grasped the mask and pulled it close. He could hear the voice encouraging him he knew he may very well be trading one burden for another but one thing mattered, Power he had to be strong to protect the few people that mattered in this world to him and he would gladly give up his life to protect them.

The mask slide over his face like a glove then the pain started but it was nothing he hadn't dealt with before his bones were snapping and growing as his muscles seemed to ripple and expands as the mask seemed to tighten to his face like a second skin.

Iruka felt a sharp kick impact his chest causing him to fly back he lay there as Mizuki stood over his spinning his Fuma Shuriken like a buzz saw, he stared up with almost hollow eyes accepting his fate.

"Well its been fun Iruka but its time to end this." he raised his hand back to deliver the finishing blow when a powerful hand stopped him. He looked over his shoulder and only saw muscle his gaze slowly moved up to see a white mask attached to the massive figure that stood behind him. "Thats enough Mizuki-Teme." that voice it was familiar.

"Kyuubi brat?" he asked in disbelief as the giant gave a tug on his arm ripping it off as easy as breaking a twig.

"Not anymore, the Fox is dead." The figure now revealed to be Naruto flipped the arm around and and using it like a club bashed Mizuki across the head sending the man flying where he impacted into a tree with a bone crunching thud. Naruto dropped the arm not noticing the puddle of blood shrink as he stepped through it.

"Are you okay Iruka Sensei?"

Iruka looked up at the blond giant and was stunned "Naruto?" it was impossible.

Naruto laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head "Yeah looks like I had a growth spurt."

Iruka couldn't help himself he laughed, he laughed hard he accepted the hand extended to him and was helped to his feet.

Iruka calmed down a little and looked at Naruto and said the one thing that was on his mind "Is your new look because of the mask?" he received a nod in the affirmative "The mask came from the scroll didn't it?" another nod. Iruka sighed "Lets get to the Hokage he needs to know." Iruka bent down and picked up the scroll as Naruto looked at Mizuki's body "Don't worry Anbu will get him." iruka said all he got was another nod.

* * *

Sarutobi knew he was in for a head ache when Iruka entered his office with the scroll and a blond giant wearing the tattered remains of Naruto's orange jumpsuit.

Within minutes Sarutobi was leaning forward hands holding his temples as Naruto and Iruka told him the tale.

"So let me understand Naruto your now like this because the mask changed you like this why?"

Naruto shrugged "He said its part of the deal he gives me power and I give him what he wants."

Sarutobi sighed slightly "And what does he want?"

Naruto shrugged "He just said to fight lots of people and he will tell me when he damn well feels like it."

Sarutobi sighed "Well then there is only one way to deal with this we will claim your new," he coughed slightly "appearance is due to a bloodline you recently activated."

They both nodded before Sarutobi looked up "Naruto this mask be careful with it, it destroyed the Kyuubi if its claim and the lack of the seal are true."

Naruto nodded his head and gave a thumbs up "Don't worry jiji, I will be careful though I do need some new clothes and need to figure out how to eat with a mask fused to my face."

Sarutobi sighed as both Naruto and Iruka left. "I am to old for this shit."

* * *

A few days passed and finally the day the day of team selections was upon the Students of the Ninja academy. The class sat in silence awaiting there teacher a first since many times they were unable to shut up.

A few whispered to each other about who they hoped would be on there team and many of the girls all wanted one thing to have the emo king himself on there team, Sasuke Uchiha.

But a few were talking about something else.

"I heard Uzumaki passed some sort of make up exam." A long haired blond said to the girl next to her

"No way that dobe? He won't last a minute." a pink haired banshee stated.

The class went silent as the door opened and it became even quieter as a massive figure ducked under the door frame. he wore a black shirt that seemed to be so tight against his chest it looked more like it was painted on, a pair of ripped shorts hung on his hips as well as a pair of shoes that seemed to strain with the size of him. he wore a ninja head band like many of them but his was around his neck as a fearsome mask adorned his face.

Ino leaned close to Sakure "Is he one of our Sensei's?" before Sakura could answer the giant spoke with a voice they all recognized "Hey guys did you miss me?"

The entire class felt there jaws drop as they seemed to all say in unison even Sasuke was dumbfounded "Naruto?'

Naruto's glowing yellow eyes seemed to crinkle with a grin "Yep in the flesh." suddenly a white eyed girl in the back fell back ward in her chair in a dead faint.

KIba was the first to speak "But how did you get so..." he trailed off as he stared at the forarms that looked capable of ripping him in two.

Naruto shrugged "Seems I have a family blood line and this is what it does it boosts my strength and speed to inhuman ability and gives me a pretty damn good healing factor."

Shikamaru just sighed "So now your a tank in combat great if you weren't troublesome enough."

Naruto laughed and looked for a seat which happened to be next to a certain passed out Hyuuga, he sat down gingerly not wanting to break the chair like his own back at his apartment.

The door opened again and Iruka walked in his face warm as he stared at his student. "Well class to day is the day, to day you take your first step onto the path of being Ninja."

_"Blah blah blah, this guy is way to nice I mean come on you kids are going to be killers and he decided to give a sappy speech yuck makes my stomach turn... well it would if I had one."_

_"You really enjoy the sound of your own voice don't you?" _he asked the mask but received silence as his answer.

Naruto sighed and looked up to pay attention to what team he would be on.

* * *

Well folks thats it for the First Chap and I have to say I am kinda glad to how it turned out, so review and tell me who you would like in the Harem and who you would like as his Team mates and Sensei, give me a great reason and thats all I need.

So Vote and so forth and look forward to the First Chapter of The Sin Within Redux very soon.

**REVIEW! I demand Reviews PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2: Its all a Matter of Adjusting

It's been 2 years 8 months 14 days since I last updated one of my stories… yeah I kinda feel like a giant dick for not updating sooner, it's the Navy life you sacrifice free time and brain cells for your country. But that's not what you want is it? Me talking about my pretty crappy Navy Career… no you want a story well….. might as well give you what you want. I thought long and hard on how I was gonna make my come back. I looked at my stories long and hard and worked my mind on which would be the best to work off of, to continue. My mind repeatedly came back to a story I made from my love for a gory game and for the world of Naruto….. folks time to Let 'er Rip cause Splatter Ninja is open for Business.

**ALSO!** Warning this is Pre-Beta reader so if anyone wants to be my Beta Reader just message me and we can talk.

* * *

_"Damn kid your almost as bloodthirsty as me." Terror Mask Talk, Thinking_

"Shut up you bloodthirsty bastard." Normal person talking

**"I live again." Demon/ Possessed talk**

**Chapter 2  
It's all a Matter of Adjusting**

As Naruto patiently listened ignoring the Mask's idle attempts at conversation, he decided to take a quick glance across the class looking at his potential teammates. He wasn't going to sugar coat the facts he knew he was the dead last, heck he still sucked at the Basic Jutsu, but he knew he could improve. So for now he worked it out in his head on whom his teammates might be, knowing his luck he would end up on Asshat Uchiha's team. He had heard of how the Class Dobe, him, was always put with the Rookie of the Year, Sasuke. That just left the third member of said team.

Iruka looked over the class and read from his sheet "Team Seven will be, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto perked up at his name and even the Mask shut up. "Sasuke Uchiha" Fate was never kind to Naruto it seemed. "and… Senia Karite."

The silence that followed was quite deafening, Naruto raised his hand to gain his teachers attention "Umm Sensei who is Senia?"

Iruka looked up from his list "Oh she is from the year ahead of you her team was disbanded due to some minor issues that developed, she will be filling in your team spot."

The answer got one person to respond though well….. respond isn't the right word for she shrieked "BUT IRUKA-SENSEI!? I AM NOT ON A TEAM!"

Iruka winced at the volume and pitch of a certain pink haired banshee's voice "Yes Sakura I know that's why your being assigned to work with the Hospital Division, they read your grades and felt your chakra control was best used in medical fields." All the while grateful to Kami that this little brat would no longer be screaming in his class room.

Iruka smiled as the thought filled him with a light fit of glee "Now let me finish." His voice faded as Naruto stopped paying attention. When Iruka was finished speaking the door opened and a girl walked in silently. She was a odd sight in some ways, Long purple hair kept in a pony tail, wearing a tattered torn hooded top and pants, said top open showing her chest was covered in bandage wraps, a respirator like mask concealed the lower half of her face making her golden almost predatory eyes stand out against her slightly pale skin. What caught many people attention though was her right hand, one it was a large metal gauntlet with blades coming from the forearm and large clawed fingers.

Iruka smiled lightly at the girl "Glad you could join us Senia your team mates are over there if you wish to join them." The girl turned her eyes to the two boys and stared for a few seconds before moving taking a seat in the back but not far from them. Iruka turned back once again "Now you are to wait here for you Jonin Sensei's to arrive, no messing around, that should be here within an hour"

With that the class watched as their teacher walked out leaving them alone to contemplate their future as ninja within the village and on who they were currently teamed with….. or in one persons case was passed out asleep drooling on his desk.

Naruto himself crossed his arms across his wide chest as he looked between Sasuke and Senia, now Asshat he knew him, Emo, Brooding, and an utter prick. Senia though she was new and an unknown, she was older by a year so she had more experience but she also hadn't said a word since arriving and simple sat in her seat looking into the air as if in her own little world.

"Hey their….. Names Naruto." His polite introduction made her eyes flicker to him and for a brief second he felt like he was being sized up. She was silent for a good ten seconds their eyes locked "Hello….. Naruto…" her voice was soft… but not how Hinata's voice was soft… it was more of a whisper the mask muffling it slightly and giving it an… odd tone to it.

Naruto moved so he was sitting across from her Sasuke looking up at them briefly, the rest of the class engaging in their own conversations, some teams already leaving with their Jonin Sensei's. "So you graduated last year, that's cool gonna give us an edge since you probably have some experience right?"

Senia stared at him for a few seconds like she was working out the words to say "I…. would hope….." she looked him over and spoke "you…. Aren't genin yet…"

Naruto raised an eye brow behind his masked face and leaned in slightly "What do you mean?"

Senia tilted her head slightly before responding "Jonin…. Give another test.." her response was short, making Naruto wonder if talking was an issue with her. Naruto grinned behind the mask and chuckled "Well whatever test it is we will curb stomp it."

"_That's it brat, kick ass, take names, and be a badass motherfucker while doing it"_ the mask whispered into his mind lightly reminding him of its consistent presence.

Naruto knowing that trying to talk to her would be like pulling teeth, sat back in his chair to wait for their sensei.

And wait.

And wait…..

And…wait…

Naruko growled slightly the sound almost like gravel being crushed "Where is that ass, it's been three hours."

Sasuke's response you might ask? "Hn…."

While Senia didn't speak a word just giving a faint shrug lightly tapping her clawed finger on the wood of the desk.

The waiting was getting to Naruto badly he was not enjoying the fact their Sensei was making them wait…. And it was just a sign in his book about how badly this guy was going to be as their teacher.

Naruto slowly sank back into his seat _"Oi Mask….. you never told me about how you killed the fox." _He thought waiting for the mask to answer.

"_Well kid… it was harder then it seems.. but you see I am old, older then this world old, hell this mask is just my little way of interacting with your world. You see with this mask you're my avatar my power slowly comes out through the tiny crack in reality that is you. So… I brought Fuzzy Nuts to MY domain….. I am still picking fur out of my teeth."_

Naruto was slightly awed if that was the case… then how big of a threat was this guy.

"_Ah come on kid don't get all wimpy on me…. I like humans… your brutal.. bloody and damnit I just love that, specially this world so much potential. But you see, I can't do what I used to… some real nasty fuckers put me away… but one of my previous wearers helped me get revenge…. Oooh we put so much hurt into them it makes my spine tingle."_

Naruto was tempted to ask about the previous owner of this mask but the door to the class opened and a man stepped in… he was tall… well short to Naruto, silver gravity defying hair and a face mask and eye patch.

The man looked them over with slowly, "My first impression of you guys….. not bad." He stated to them as he turned around. "Meet me on the roof of the school in five minutes."

He left without a word simple vanishing into the hall way the others getting up to follow.

The man was Kakashi a Jonin of the village he had talked to them made them do an annoying introduction of themselves and told them to meet him tomorrow for another test.

Kakashi smiled as he stood up "Well my cute soon to be Genin, see you tomorrow and don't eat or you will puke."

He vanished in a swirl of leaves, a simple shunshin leaving the trio alone.

"…. Eat… breakfast"

Naruto and Sasuke glanced at Senia who's eyes were blank and distant.

"The… test will be difficult… eat or you won't be at full strength." She said, Sasuke snorting at her words and leaving.

Naruto looked at Senia for a second and smiled "Hey thanks, listen I need to get some new gear and was hoping if you knew some places." He had to get some new weapons since his kunai and shiruken were too small for his current size.

The Purple haired kunoichi stared at him and pulled out a simple card "Ask for…. Kajiya she made… my gauntlet."

Naruto took it between his large fingers and slipped it into a pocket "Hey thanks, listen you wanna grab some ramen?"

Senia shook her head slightly "Sorry…. need to go, have an… appointment" Naruto nodded slightly as he watched her leave.

"Well…. might as well see that blacksmith." He said to himself leaving the school and following the address on the card to find the blacksmith, openly ignoring the stares the civilians gave him… once those eyes would have been filled with hate and loathing, now they were filled with fear. He could almost understand he was an intimidating sight.

"_Intimidating? Shit kid you're a Badass! Show off live a little!"_

Naruto bit back a little chuckle at the masks antics, he soon found the shop a simple place tucked away between a few buildings smoke billowing out from a chimney as a girl stood wearing a blacksmiths apron, swinging a hammer down onto the glowing hot metal. Skin covered faintly in soot hair done up in twin buns, she was an interesting sight.

She noticed his stare and looked up using a gloved hand and tongs to move the metal back into the fire of the forge "Can I help you?" she asked wiping her hands clean on a towel.

Naruto smiled behind his mask and scratched the back of his head "Umm Yeah I am looking for Kajiya? My teammate Senia said you guys sold weapons."

The girl brightened visibly at the name "Oh come on in she is inside sharpening some blades." The girl lead him inside and Naruto was treated to a sight… weapons… all shapes, designs and some he never even could think of. A woman with hair like the girls sat at in a chair fingers slowly guiding a whetstone across a sword, she was like many women in the village a beauty eyes a soft black with her hair in a bun, her hands though, they showed the mark of her trade small scars decorated her hands from slight cuts to tiny burns.

"Ah Tenten, who is your friend?" Kajiya asked looking up at her daughter, who blushed slightly.

Naruto was grateful the mask hid his tiny blush "My name is Naruto Ma'am , my friend Senia sent me. I was hoping to get some ninja gear."

Kajiya just smiled and got up setting the sword aside and walked over "Let me see your hands." Naruto was confused but didn't refuse as the woman looked his hands over running fingers along them. "Let me guess, standard gear is a bit… small." And she was right his hands dwarfed her heck he would use a two handed weapon with just one from the size of them.

Naruto nodded his head sheepishly "Yeah, my kekkai genkai kinda gave me this growth spurt." He answered this just made Kajiya nod again as she turned moving through the weapons.

"Well what are you looking for… I might have some large daggers if you want to substitute them for Kunai but I am out of Large Fuma Shiruken at the moment."

"_Ask to see her close range weapons kid." _

Naruto would have questioned the mask if he was in private "I might go with those, can I see some close range weapons."

Kajiya tilted her head slightly but nodded "Ah well let's see judging from your hands you're not looking for anything fancy…" she laughs lightly as she started taking weapons off the wall and laying them on an empty table "I bet you might be comfortable with a club even."

Naruto blushed deeply and nodded "I don't have any real training." He paused as something on the table caught his eye…. He gently picked it up the wooden handle fitting nice and firmly in his hand the blade simple and straight but the edge glimmered "What's this?"

Kajiya looked at him and hummed slightly "That is a weapon from the south, it's called a 'Machete' supposedly they use them as a multipurpose tool, from clearing jungle to hunting."

Naruto moved his arm… it felt right in his hand like an extension of his arm "I'll take it."

Kajiya grinned widely and gently took it from him putting it to the side and slipping it into a sheath, as Tenten came over with a small bundle of thirty daggers large in a normal persons hands but the size of kunai to him.

Kajiya looked at him and clucked her tongue "I might have something else, still testing but you might like it especially if you like to punch." Moving and opening a box and slipping on a set of gloves like the ones many ninja wore with the light metal plate on the back but this plate was different slightly forward with sharp blades showing just over the knuckles "I like to call them the 'Fists of Rage' put a little edge into your punch but I haven't got anyone to test them yet."

Naruto took her hand and looked them over "Can you make them in my size?"

Kajiya laughed loudly and slipped the gloves off "If I couldn't what kind of weapons maker would I be? Now sit in the chair I will prep the forge, Tenten will measure those meat hooks you call hands." She left into the back, leaving Naruto and Tenten alone. The Bun haired girl blushing as she took a little measuring tape to his hands.

Naruto blushing slightly as she touched his hands "So…. you're a ninja and a blacksmith?" he asked as she glanced at him

She nodded as she worked "I was in the same year as Senia, I work with my mom cause it's a family tradition and I just enjoy the work." Gently measuring around his wrist and the distance from it to the middle finger.

Naruto nodded slightly trying to ignore the little wolf whistle the mask was making "So what is it like… you know being a ninja?"

Tenten smiled lightly and giggled "Annoying at first, D-Rank missions but after a while its not to bad. Your first C-rank is always a hard mission."

Naruto looked slightly puzzled at the 17 year old "What do you mean?" Tenten had a slight grimace as she spoke.

"That's your first kill."

The first kill, they had talked about it briefly in class. The moment you took a life was a major event, some genin quit after it. The harsh reality of the ninja life getting to them, Naruto was silent as Tenten finished measuring his hands, taking the paper with it to her Mother. "You wanna watch?" the question was simple but it brought Naruto out of his thoughts as he smiled behind his mask and got up to follow her nodding his head in confirmation.

It was an amazing thing watching Kajiya work… so fluid in moving hammering and stoking the fire he didn't understand the process but he could appreciate the hard work that was being done. He lost track of time as he watched the work Tenten was making the gloves from leather sowing them together with strong thread so they would be able to stand up to the harsh abuse a ninja's equipment often went through.

After watching the hard work being completed, Kajiya presented the gloves to him that he gently slipped on the leather was soft and warm against his hands, they were fingerless letting which was nice. He made a fist and looked at the spikes that glinted freshly sharpened. "Amazing work thank you so much Kajiya-san." He said giving a respectful bow. "How much do I owe you?"

Kajiya smiled and waved a hand "Ah ah the gloves are a gift the machete and daggers are gonna cost you oooh 1000 yen and I'll throw in a whetstone and a book on maintaining your gear. Long as you come to my shop for gear I will give you a friends discount." she said with a wink putting the items on the table.

Naruto was practically beaming behind his mask "Of course, thank you again." He said as he handed her the money which she put into a pocket on her apron. Naruto putting the items into his bag, he would familiarize himself with the items at home before the test tomorrow. "You have a great day and thanks again." He called out as he started home a happy spring to his step.

* * *

**The Next Day**

After spending the evening familiarizing himself with his gear and finding where the sheath and packs felt most comfortable Naruto had gotten an early night. He had spent the morning trying to figure out how to eat with the mask on.

"_Oh god damnit, look kid."_

The Mask slowly seemed to vanish making a sort of bone necklace around his neck like a choker.

"Wha…. How did you do that?" he asked surprised by the fact he was without the mask.

"_I figured if you were going to wear me, I might as well make sure you can't starve. I can't hold it forever though so eat quickly brat."_

Naruto listened to the masks 'advice' and at a quick breakfast an apple and a small cup of ramen. The Mask reforming not long after and he stepped out heading for the Training Grounds at a light jog.

He found Senia waiting for them, sitting on a training stump lightly carving bits off the stump, giving him a slight nod when he arrived. Sasuke arriving about five minutes later and sitting under a tree not far from them.

"Hey Senia, can you tell me what the test is?" he asked looking at her as he sat against a stump

She shook her head slightly and answered "No…. every test… is different…. But best be ready, if he arrives."

Naruto felt a grimace form on his face "Ah…. Crap that's right… we are dealing with a lazy bum for a Jonin."

Of course said lazy bum was sitting in a tree observing them _"Just for that.. it will be two hour wait, hmm… I'll use the I the Black cat excuse…." _He thought to himself as he opened his favorite novel.

* * *

Aaaaaaaannnd CUT! I have to say I worked hard on this piece, making up for so long without posting anything. Have to say I enjoyed the reviews I got, thanks guys. Velshard, ArmyAssassin144, Psudocode Samurai your reviews and everyone else's were what inspired me to continue this story.

Now I know some people are gonna ask about some of my other neglected ideas. I am trying for the moment to focus on one idea and maybe update another from time to time. I might post an idea of mine to get feedback on it and put it either on a ToDo list. So for now I will be focusing on Splatter Ninja.

Now, I will try to update more but my current work schedule takes a tiny bit of a toll on my desire to write. Working a twelve hour night shift sucks! But I will try to update at the least twice a month.

****EDIT****

I felt it best to explain why I got ride of Sakura... cause I do not like the pink haired little... umm character, so I decided to field test my OC Senia, her profile is a bit under developed on my web page, a link to my Deviant with her is on my profile, I will of course Nerf her for now so she doesn't seem over powered.

So, with that, thanks for the patience and in the words of a beloved character "Hopefully, we've left you with some good memories. So, until we meet again, stay gold."

Peace


	3. Chapter 3: Passing With

Greetings once again everyone so again its been a while but not as bad as before, I am currently located in a foreign country! ~Le Gasp~ I know I am currently located in the country of Bahrain as part of my Commitment to the Navy.

So with this free time I had and crappy internet, seriously I can't even watch youtube sometimes, I decided to continue my story Splatter Ninja into CHAPTER 3. Shocker I know.

Also still looking for a Beta if anyone is interested, cause I need someone to kick me in the ass to write more other wise I won't be productive.

On the Note of Pairings I have been giving it some thought both from the input from you guys in my Poll and who I felt I would be good at portraying. Now the Sad news Not going be Hinata I just am not that big of a fan of the pairing as its done a lot. So I am going to use some of the less portrayed girls not sure on who so please leave a review on who you might like I enjoy reader input.

* * *

_"Damn kid your almost as bloodthirsty as me." Terror Mask Talk, Thinking_

"Shut up you bloodthirsty bastard." Normal person talking

**"I live again." Demon/ Possessed talk**

**Chapter 3  
Passing With Flying Bloody Colors**

Once a certain 'late' Jonin arrived they waited patiently for him to tell them what their test would be. Kakashi watching them with a faint smirk under his mask his eyes skimming the pages of his book not really reading but just to see who might snap angrily first.

Sasuke was growling faintly glaring at the sensei who dared to not take him seriously, he was an Uchiha. He demanded respect thought the annoying duckbutt.

Senia was staring her clawed hand scrapping the stump but the depth those claws dug into the wood was growing steadily deeper showing she was growing more and more annoyed.

Naruto was the first to crack crossing his arms his blue eyes glowing bright yellow. "Oi Ero-Cyclops!" this caused the Jonin to look up with bored look. "Are we gonna get started or do you want a little alone time with your book?" Kakashi smiled slightly and pocketed the book.

"I guess its time to do the test then hmm?" He reached into a pocket and placed a Timer on one of the training stumps setting the clock before turning back to them pulling two small silver bells from his belt. "This is your test… you have to steal these bells from me… who ever doesn't have a bell by the end gets sent back to the academy."

It was Sasuke who stated the obvious as he looked at the bells "But there are only two." This only made Kakashi smile wider under his mask.

"Correct you are Sasuke, which means one of you is going to be sent back." He sound of steel scrapping on wood stopped as Senia rose from her seat giving a narrowed eye glare at Kakashi.

Kakashi only smiled "The test starts now." He stated Sasuke dashing off for the woods while Senia stayed standing where she was watching, wanting to observe her future teammates and how they fought before she filled them in the true meaning of the test.

Kakashi noticed that Naruto hadn't even budged from his spot glaring down at Kakashi "Not going to hide Naruto?" he asked the massive monster of a teen.

Naruto shook his head and raised his hands 'How can I hide I am a bit to big for that, instead I am gonna take those bells from you." He stated before charging faintly surprising Kakashi at how fast Naruto charged side stepping a punch that tore a chunk out of the log he used for a substitution. _"He is strong and pretty fast for a genin, he has no real form though but the brawler style suits him." _His eyes catching sight of those gloves with the spiked knuckles "Nice gloves Naruto." He said dodging again as a spinning back hand was swung at him.

Naruto growled tightening his fists at how annoying his sensei was being.

"_Damnit brat he is trying to piss you off…. Show him how much that's a bad idea."_ The terror mask encouraged happily watching his host fight.

Naruto grabbed the already damaged training post muscles straining as he ripped the pole from the ground showing it had another two feet buried in the ground. Kakashi feeling his eye widen ever so slightly as he was forced to dodge the massive improvised club.

Kakashi vanished suddenly from Naruto's vision and he felt a presence behind him. Kakashi smiling his eye gleaming "Thousand Years of-" but before he complete the act of the embarrassing jutsu he had to dodge Naruto's foot stomping down nearly on his head. Vanishing once again, but into the ground this time.

Naruto felt a set of hands grab his ankles and the ground surge as he was dragged down till only his head was exposed. His sensei dragging himself from a hole he made "Now you cool off for a bit Naruto, I have to go find Sasuke." He said vanishing to go and torment the other future genin.

Naruto growled and struggled in the dirt angrily before a shadow loomed over him, looking up to see Senia staring down at him. "So…. I am guessing we can't beat him one on one?" the purple haired girl nodding her head slightly.

"We have to… work together, it's what the…. Test is supposed to teach us." She answered digging at the dirt to help free him. Sasuke joining them when he was thrown bodily from the forest with a scream, the faint cry of 'Thousand Years of Death' echoing from the forest.

Naruto turned to Senia knowing Kakashi would be joining them soon dragging Sasuke to his feet by the scruff of his neck. Sasuke growling slightly "I don't need your help." He was silenced by the feeling of those claws lightly touching his cheek. Senia giving his a glare that made him shiver at the faint killing intent that came off of her. "So whats the plan?" he was treated to the eerily scary sight of the girls eyes wrinkling slightly showing she was smiling.

Kakashi entered the clearing having taken his time and finding only Sasuke their waiting looking ready to fight. Making the jonin shake his head walking further into the clearing, "Oh Sasuke you really think you can beat me?" the Uchiha strangely silent as he shifted his fighting stance slightly.

Before the trap was sprung a set of massive hands springing from the freshly moved earth making it easy for Naruto to hide under it and grab his ankles as Sasuke made a hand motion ninja wire snapping into place around Kakashi like a spiders net trapping the mans arms, Senia appearing her claw neatly slicing the strings to bells before he could escape.

Kakashi smiled knowing he had been 'beaten' well let them beat him. "My my what now Senia?" he asked as the older genin threw the bells to her team mates, Naruto catching his as he pulled himself from the hole in the ground.

Senia shrugged and looked at the copy ninja, even if he tried to follow through with sending her to the academy it wouldn't work she was documented as a Genin for over a year and she doubted the Hokage would sign off on her being demoted over something so trivial as this test.

"Well my cute genin, you all pass, I have to say you might actually work." Giving them a warm eye smile. "We are going to meet up tomorrow for some morning exercises at 7 then take a few D Rank missions at 10." He informed them.

Naruto raised his hand slightly "Wait Sensei, why the test on teamwork?" he asked the Cyclops Jonin.

Kakashi gave a sad smile and looked over to a black stone not far from them "Because teamwork is the most important thing, your team has your back and you have theirs. You may be strong but even we have weakness's but as a team we can cover our weakness's to become stronger." He rested a hand on a training stump as he looked at them "The one thing I will ingrain into you three is this…. Those who break the rules are Scum but those who betray their friends, they are lower then scum."

The three nodding understanding the meaning, your team trusted you and to betray that trust was the greatest sin someone could make.

"Now get going my cute Genin and I'll see you tomorrow." He said before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto gave a happy laugh as he grinned "So who wants to celebrate my treat?" Sasuke didn't give him an answer but didn't leave either, while Senia shrugged slightly.

"I pick the place." She answered.

~Meanwhile~

Kakashi appeared in the Hokages chambers the other Jonin waiting as patiently as they could for him.

"Team Seven pass." He answered in a bored tone, some of the others muttering at the change from his constant failing of teams.

Sarutobi smiled and puffed on his pipe "So Kakashi who was it that surprised you the most?"

The silver haired jonin pondering this, "I would have to say all of them…. Sasuke may have to work at his opening up, Naruto is going to need some remedial training his chakra control is his weakness at the moment, and Senia well, her weakness is documented. But when pushed they could make a pretty good team if they are given time." He answered with a smile

Sarutobi puffed blowing out some smoke "That's what I expected good work, the same goes to the rest of you. I look forward to seeing you all tomorrow for D Rank assignments."

~Back with Team Seven~

The trio entered the small restaurant tucked away in a corner of Konoha the scents of fresh food wafting in the air. They entered and a familiar face popped out to Naruto, "Hey Tenten." He called waving at the girl seeing her with two others, a bow in a green jumpsuit with a bowl cut and a boy with long hair and white eyes.

Tenten glance dup from her meal spotting him and waving back "Naruto Senia hey come on over, can they join us guys?" she asked the others.

The Bowlcut gave her a bright smile and thumbs up nodding "Of Course Ten-chan any friends are welcome among us." The trio joining them another table pulled up against theirs.

Tenten smiled "Naruto these are my teammates Rock Lee, and Neji Hyuuga." She said introducing them. "Guys this is Naruto, you remember Senia and umm."

Sasuke shrugged slightly "Sasuke uchiha." He muttered not really paying attention.

Lee smiled widely at Naruto and looked at the massive teen "You look quite strong my youthful friend!"

Naruto gave a sheepish laugh and scratched the back of his head "Its my Kekkai Genkai it makes my body very strong and durable." He answered which only made Lee seem even more eager.

"Yosh! We must spar some time in the future!" he yelled only for Tenten to smack the back of his head.

"Relax Lee." She muttered as a Waitress came over to them handing the trio menu's as well and taking their orders for drinks.

Tenten glancing at Senia who was quiet as normal "So Senia how has the changes to your gauntlet working?" she asked leaning towards the girl who seemed to have a faint flush to her cheeks.

"They're good…. More range of motion is nice." She answered which made Tenten smile brightly.

Neji glancing at Sasuke "Hn…."

Sasuke responding "Hnn…"

Naruto making a fake gasp "Oh god the fatal 'Hnn' disease is spreading!" causing the others to laugh even getting a faint chuckle from Senia. The group laughing as they drank and chatted even getting Sasuke and Neji, involved as the older team told them about what they might expect in the future.

Before Long they finished their meal parting ways, Sasuke and Neji heading for their respective homes, Lee running off to start yet another Work Out Regiment, Tenten off to work with her mother in the shop, Senia off to… where ever she went in the evenings, and Naruto heading home.

"_Got to say kid… I like your world, lot more fun then the last one." _The mask spoke making him smile knowing he had some company. His shoulders brushing the door frame as he put his weapons on the table. _"Hey kid we gonna ever use the Machete?"_ the mask whined faintly.

"Maybe when we go on a C rank mission." He assured the mask, wondering why he wasn't disgusted or even appalled at the idea of taking this weapon to another persons skull.

"_Its cause of me kid, my nature kind of seeps into you, nothing major. You may jst be a bit more sarcastic, and well like me." _Laughs in a rather creepy fashion, which made Naruto not sure if this was a good idea or a bad one. But he felt great, his mind felt clear and focused and he just felt better then he ever had before.

"Warn me next time okay? I rather not change to much." He muttered the mask grunting in response.

"_Don't worry kid, you can trust me."_

That was the problem though Naruto wasn't sure if he could.

* * *

And Thats it folks my 3rd Chapter in Splatter Ninja, yeah it may have been a little short compared to the others but I had fun writing it.

Now some things,

I want your guys opinion on Senia I just want to see what you all think of her. She won't dominate the story but I will try to use her effectivly in guiding the story. Its just you know want to see how my OC stands in your opinions. So Review please.

Now on Pairings, I know their is a poll and its a tad old so I may edit it, but to all you Hinata fans sorry but its not gonna be a Hina/Naru pairing. I just can't write it it feels over done to me. So if you have suggestions please post them give me your reasons again I love Reader Input.

And lastly, I bash on Sasuke alot I know I hate him, but I may depending on what you want, stop bashing him. If you Say Bash then I shall bash on him if not then I will try to develop him as a better character for the Team.

Also I would love to find a Beta Reader, yeah I know their are ones on the Beta Page but I was hoping one of you might be interested.

and with that.

"Hopefully, we've left you with some good memories. So, until we meet again, stay gold." Tom from Toonami


End file.
